monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Jaundice Brothers
Bescheibung Staffel 1, Folge 1: Monster celeb Sichtung! Frankie in Éinen Wettbewerb auf Einem Radiosender Namens KBLOOD. If you gewinnt, Könnte Eine unheimlich coole Band bei Monster High zu spielen! Zusammenfassung Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Ghoulia und Draculaura rumhängen An den Schließfächern zu hören sterben Radio, Das Ein Lied spielt, INDEM sterben Gelbsucht Brothers. Nach DEM Lied, meldet das. Radio-DJ Éinen Video-Wettbewerb für Ein Gymnasium zu beweisen, SIE verdienen es, dass. sterben Gelbsucht Brüder spielen bei ihrer Heimkehr tanzen am Meisten. Frankie Verriegelungen sofort und erklärte, dass. Monster High Wann & GEWINNEN. Die Mädchen erhalten Eine Kamera und filmen. Fur den Ersten Schuss, Frankie Eine Gruppe von Studenten versammelt Sich um SIE, sterben jubeln mit IHR, WENN SIE, dass. alle Monster High sterben Gelbsucht Brüder liebt Sagt. Fur den nächsten Teil, Sagt Frankie mehr Sich selbst, dass. SIE Das neue Art IST und nur 15 Tage alt, und JEDER ihrer Freunde neuem Fenster folgt mit Einer Kurzen Beschreibung von Sich Uber. Clawdeen Stimmen, dass. SIE hofft, dass. sterben Heimkehr Tanz WIRD eine Einem Vollmond auftreten Nicht, Uber Weil then mehr WIRD Heftig seins your ALS Nur their Mode. Draculaura fröhlich ruft their Liebe für sterben Gelbsucht Brüder und Ghoulia Selbstdarstellung folgt, dass. Sich mit Einem Tiefen Gedanken in Zombie. Lagoona Dann nimmt sterben Kamera und erzählt von ihrer Liebe zum Surfen. Cleo und Deuce Sind endlich, their Aktionen spreche mehr für SIE ALS Diva und laid-back Person ALS your Worte. To Cleo zu vermeiden Reden zu Viel Uber Sich selbst, Endet Clawdeen sterben Aufnahme. Am Tag der Heimkehr Tanz, füllen Die Glocke läutet und Schüler Höhle Flur. Die Mädchen Stehen um das radio Noch Einmal, uber und Frankie insbesondere IST nervös das. ergebnis des Wettbewerbs. Alsen solche SIE versehentlich klopft das radio Auf den Boden und zerbricht. Die Mädchen Sind entsetzt SIE Nicht Wissen, Das ergebnis des Wettbewerbs jetzt, bis SIE sterben Tür öffnen zu hören und biegen zu SEHEN ... Die Gelbsucht Brothers! Bald WIRD Monster High, uber UM DIE Songs der Band tanzen sterben Mädchen begeistert your Leistung. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * Die Jaundice Brothers Sind sterben'' Monster High'' Version der Jonas Brothers. Kontinuität * Die Art und Weise jeder der Hauptdarsteller stellt Sich für Höhle Wettbewerb IST Eine subtile Weise Auch sterben Introduction der Charaktere An das Publikum. Die individuellen Charakter Teile wurden tatsächlich in Verwendung "Meet Zeichen" shorts hochgeladen auf dem .'' Monster High'' YouTube-Kanal * This Webisode Sieht Das Erste Auftreten von Scarah Screams, hier noch ein Backgrounder. In Juli 2011, wurde SIE von Backgrounder-Status Gezogen und mit Einem Namen versehen, und im Juli 2012 Ein voller Persönlichkeit. * Das TV-Special "New Ghoul @ School" spielt zur gleichen Zeit wie "Jaundice Brothers", weshalb Frankie in beiden 15 Tage alt ist und stellt eine alternative Sub-Kontinuität. Meilensteine * Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Draculaura, Ghoulia Yelps, Scarah Screams, Cleo de Nile und Deuce Gorgon their Webisode Debüts. * Frankie Sagt Die Erste Zeile in der ganzen Cartoon-Serie, mit "Das ist mein Lieblings-Teil des Songs IST!" Fehler * Vampire Haben keine Bedenkzeit, so Draculaura sollte Nicht im Video zu Sehen. Wie gezeigt Werden später ist also Technologie, um Vampire zu SEHEN, Aber Wie Auch enthüllt später, Keiner von Den Schülern, dass. zu diesem Zeitpunkt kannte. Weiteres * Die Szene direkt nach Den Aufnahmen, Wenn Die Glocke läutet und Studenten bis bevölkern sterben Flure, wurde Auch als das. Intro Szene von "The Hot Boy" used, Nur gespiegelt. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 1